Un accidente que une corazones
by Chrome Rokudo
Summary: Qué pasaría si Elsword y su grupo termina viajando a la dimensión de Fairy Tail? Celos, romance, enojos, pelea. Todo aquí. Ésta historia cuenta como un accidente puede volverse algo bueno para unir a la gente. Pésimo summary... Denle una oportunidad :3 Por ahora no tengo decidido si hacerlo lemmon o no, pero por las dudas lo dejo en rating K :3
1. Capítulo 1: Dimensiones distintas

Un accidente que une corazones.

Notas: Elsword - Rune Slayer (16 años)  
Aisha - Elemental Master (18 años)  
Rena - Wind Sneaker (Aparenta 20 años)  
Raven - Veteran Comander (27 años)  
Eve - Code Némesis (Aparenta 20 años)  
Chung - Deadly Chaser (16 años)

Capítulo 1: Dimensiones distintas.

-Por Dios! No puedo creer que sea capaz de decir esas cosas tan estúpidas! -Decía molesta una chica de pelo violeta caminando con cara de enfado.

-Ya sabes que él es así, no deberías enojarte, tendrías que estar acostumbrada,es partede su manera de ser. Además no lo hace por mal, solo le parece divertido. -Le respondió una chica de pelo verde tratando de calmarla.

-Pero esta vez se pasó de la raya! Mira que decirme que no conseguiré amigos ni me haré más fuerte si solo leo libros! -Su cara se transformó a una de tristeza. -Él no me entiende... Y no sabe que me duele más de lo que parece...

-Concuerdo en que esta vez se le fue de las manos, pero de seguro está arrepentido y quiere disculparse,sabes que no le gusta dañarte...

-¿De verdad lo crees así, Rena? -Preguntó un poco más esperanzada.

-Si. Así lo creo Aisha. -Respondió la elfina (N/A: A los elfos femeninos originalmente se les llamaba "elfinas", usaré este término para referirme a Rena.)

-Gracias amiga...

-De nada, para eso estoy aquí... Ahora ven, vamos a encargarnos de unos cuantos vargos y así nos animaremos y entrenaremos a la vez, si?

-De acuerdo... Vamos! -Dijo riendo Aisha.

Decidieron ir a la Cripta en Peita. En el camino se cruzaron con Eve y le preguntaron siquería acompañarlas y ella se negó diciendo que tenía asuntos pendientes que atender. Sin más se marcharon.  
Dentro de la Cripta no tuvieron muchos problemas para llegar con el jefe.

-Rena! Dame algo de tiempo! -Pidió Aisha.

-Ok... -Rena empezó a correr hacia el Amorfista. -Caída Brutal! -Gritó y cayó sobre él dejándolo sin poder moverse. Acto seguido utilizó "Fuerza de la Naturaleza"para fortalecer sus patadas y empezó a patearlo una y otra vez hasta que vio acercarse corriendo a Aisha. Se hizo a un lado y ésta utilizó "Llamada del Meteorito" para dejar prendido fuego al "malo".

Entre patadas y bastonazos lograron acabar con él... O eso creyeron. En el momento que se dieron vuelta para abandonar la Cripta vieron luces resplandecientes rodearlas. Quisieron escapar pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rena POV:

Desperté medio aturdida. Miré a mi alrededor y supe que estaba en un bosque. Pero no recordaba haberlo visto antes... Entonces vi a Aisha tirada a mi lado y recordé lo que había pasado.

El Amorfista nos había lanzado algún tipo de hechizo o maleficio. Me acerqué con cuidado a Aisha y la desperté. Me miró aturdida y me preguntó que pasaba.

-No lo se, tenemos que averiguarlo. Pero antes, Aisha, estás herida? -Le pregunté preocupada.

-No mucho, solo raspones, y tu Rena?

-También solo raspones, pero por las dudas... Canto Sagrado! -Una gran esfera de color verde las rodeó y empezó a curar sus heridas. -Quedémonos aquí hasta que nos curemos y tratemos de ir a la primer ciudad que veamos.

-De acuerdo. -Aceptó Aisha calmada.

Fin Rena POV

Ya curadas ambas echaron a caminar por el bosque. No tardaron mucho en visualizar una ciudad.  
Parecía ser una ciudad muy tranquila y pacífica. Iban pasando por las calles cuando Rena y Aisha notaron algo particular... A la maga la miraban comosi fueseuna más allí pero a Rena la miraban con sorpresa y... "Susto?". Ambas supusieron que no debían verse elfos a menudo por ahí. Ya que sus ropas eran normales en ese entorno.  
Por lo tanto Rena decidió soltarse el pelo que normalmente llevaba sujeto en una cola de caballo e intentó esconder sus orejas, rasgo por el que sobresalía mayormente.

Se acercaron a un señor de aspecto amabley le preguntaron en donde estaban. El señor les respondió que estaban en Magnolia, ciudad del país de Fiore. Ambas chicas se miraron confundidas... El señor al verlas tan contrariadas y ver a Aisha con su báculo y un libro en su mano le dijo: -Disculpe señorita de blanco... Usted es una maga verdad?

-Si... Lo soy, por qué? -Preguntó desconcertada.

-Es que parecen perdidas, pero si es una maga se donde pueden ayudarlas a ubicarse. Sigan la ciudad hasta el final, y encima de una colina verán un edificio con un cartel que dice "Fairy Tail". Es un gremio de magos, probablemente puedan ayudarlas más de lo que yo podré.

Agradecieron al señor por su ayuda y se pusieron a caminar. No tardaron mucho en encontrar dicho edificio.  
Cuando iban a golpear la puerta ésta se abrió de golpe mientras una persona salía disparada y otra se quedaba en la puerta riendo.

La persona que había salido despedida tenía pelo negro azulado, y tenía puestos solo unos pantalones negros. Tenía en su pecho desnudo una marca extraña, parecida a una hada de color azul. Aisha y Rena se lo quedaron mirando unos segundos rojas y voltearon la mirada avergonzadas para examinar al otro chico que tenían a 1 metro de distancia.

Éste tenía pelo rosado y tenía puesta una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones por la mitad de la pantorrilla blancos. También tenía una bufanda de lo que parecían escamas alrededor de su cuello. Era de estatura mediana, tal vez un poco más alto que Rena.

-Te lo mereces por exhibicionista hielito! -Exclamó el chico de pelo rosa.

-Ahora verás flamita! -Respondió el moreno.

-Ven! Aquí te espero cubo de hielo!

El pelinegro juntó sus manos en una pose rara y dijo: "Ice Make: Ice Canon". Y de la nada salió un cañón tan grande como el de Chung pero hecho de hielo.  
No tuvieron tiempo de pensar mucho más porque empezaron a sentir calor muy cerca de ellas. Observaron que el chico de la bufanda tenía los puños prendidos fuego. Decidieron correrse, pero la explosión igual las alcanzó. Disgustada Rena se levantó al ver que las habían pasado por alto y se paró en el medio de ambos antes de que empezaran a atacarse de nuevo.

Cuando se distrajeron al verla ahí parada en el medio le gritaron: -Córrete de ahí tonta!

-Idiota te quemarás!

Rena levantó la cabeza y los miró con un intento de sonrisa y una cara enfadada. Ellos no se intimidaron ante ello e intentaron atacarse de nuevo. La elfina se enojó aún más.

Aisha que se había dado cuenta lo enojada que estaba su amiga les dijo: -Les recomiendo que no la hagan enojar. Da mucho miedo cuando se enoja.

Ellos la ignoraron y siguieron golpeándose. Uno de los escombros salió volando y rozó la cara de Rena dejándole una cortada. La chica furiosa utilizó su agilidad y velocidad y se posicionó detrás del chico pelirosa y le dió una patada en la cabeza que lo desplomó al piso. El chico pelinegro se puso en guardia pero corrió la misma suerte que el otro.

Cuando se levantaron observaron la cara de la peliverde y por alguna razón se asustaron, se levantaron y disculparon.

Luego de que todo estuvo calmo empezaron a conversar.

-Hola, mi nombre es Aisha.

-Yo soy Rena. Un placer.

-Yo soy Natsu Dragneel. -Dijo el chico de bufanda.

-Y yo Gray Fullbuster. -Secundó el pelinegro.

-Disculpen la brusquedad, pero ustedes son parte del gremio Fairy Tail? -Preguntó Aisha.

-Si lo somos. ¿Por qué? -Respondió desconfiado Gray.

-Es que nos hemos perdido, y nos dijeronque aquí podrían ayudarnos. -Aportó Rena.

-Bueno síganos adentro y hablaremos con el viejo.

-Gracias.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya dentro del gremio le explicaron la situación al maestro del gremio.

-Mmm... Según lo que relatan ustedes dos, chicas parece ser que ese hechizo era uno de teletransportación de dimensiones. Es decir, ustedes ahora estan en una dimensión alterna a la suya. Pero mucho me temo decirles que por ahora no conozco ninguna manera de que regresen a su mundo. -Al ver las caras de desilución de las chicas agregó. -Investigaré todo lo que pueda para enviarlas a casa. Pero mientras tanto quédense en FT. Disfruten y hagan misiones. Me imagino por sus relatos que saben utilizar magia. Después probaremos que tal se les da... De acuerdo?

-Si! -Respondieron las dos un poco más animadas.

A continuación se presentaron al gremio y fueron rodeadas por un grupo un poco particular de personas.

Natsu y Gray se habían puesto a pelear de nuevo. Una chica llamada Lucy (rubia y de ojos marrones) y otra llamada Cana (pelo marrón largo y ondulado y de ojos marrones) se les acercaron y les preguntaron cosas sobre de donde venían y qué tipo de magia usaban. Más tarde se les unió Mirajane (albina y de ojos azules) y Erza (peliroja y de ojos marrones), la primera les ofreció algo de beber que rechazaron amablemente y la segunda las estudió de pies a cabeza. Para luego preguntarles sobre ellas. Explicaron a todo el mundo de donde venían, quiénes eran, qué magia utilizaban y hasta hablaron de sus compañeros.

-Así que sería algo como esto... Rena-san... Verdad? -Dijo Lucy.

-Si.

-Tu utilizas magia de tipo de física, o sea, potencias tus ataques de patadas. Y también disparas flechas mágicas. Y tu Aisha-san controlas los elementos. Ambas son magias útiles. Yo uso magia de espíritus estelares. Puedo convocar a un espíritu si tengo su llave. Así... -Y sin perder tiempo convocó a Loke. El cual al ver a Rena empezó a coquetearle.

-Oh! Sorprendente Lucy-san. -Exclamó Aisha.

-Mi magia es de transformación. Puedo cambiar mi armadura por la que quiera, siempre y cuando la tenga. Por ejemplo... -Sin hacerse esperar Erza se re-equipó a la Armadura de la Rueda del Cielo. Dejando a las chicas sin palabras.

-Es mi turno. Mi magia son de cartas, predicen el futuro e indican la suerte que correrán las personas por las que yo investigo. Pero también funcionan como armas explotando cuando yo lo deseo, o convocando lo que yo les pido. -Cana convocó a unas chicas en bikin que hizo desaparecer al cabo de unos minutos.

-Y tu... Mira-san? Qué magia utilizas? -Preguntó Aisha.

-Mi magia también es de transformación, pero yo transformo todo mi cuerpo en la forma que se me ocurra copiar. Pero yo prefiero no dar ejemplo.

En eso vuelven Gray y Natsu. Natsu ve algo raro debajo del pelo de Rena y le pregunta: -Qué son esas puntas que asoman bajo tu pelo?

-¿Eh? Bueno, ahora que lo viste creo que no hay problema si lo explico. -Se ató de nuevo su cola clásica y expuso sus orejas. -Yo soy una elfina, de la raza de los elfos. Somos parecidos a los humanos, pero somos más agiles, veloces, fuertes y tenemos orejas puntiagudas, además de vivir muchos años más, o a veces ser inmortales, y estamos conectados con la naturaleza.

Todos la quedaron mirando sorprendidos a excepción de Aisha por supuesto. Erza los sacó a todos de sus cavilaciones.

-Puede ser un poco repentino,pero me gustaría tener una batalla con ustedes para saber el nivel de su fortaleza. Están de acuerdo?

-Por mi bien. -Dijo Rena.

-Por mi también. -Secundó Aisha.

-Bien entonces Mira será la jueza. De acuerdo Mira?

-Si Erza.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estaban en el campo que había detrás del gremio. Primero pelearía Rena contra Erza.

-Listas? Ya! -El combate empezó ni bien Mira bajó su brazo.

Erza se lanzó al ataque. Rena supo que venía con todo así que saltó hacia atrás lanzando tres flechas en el aire y cayó. Mientras Erza se recuperaba de la impersión Rena le hizo una barrida y empezó a patearla desde atrás. Erza se re-equipó a la Armadura del Purgatorio y empezó a volar quedando fuera del alcance de la elfina. Ésta última al verla fuera de su alcance empezo a juntar energía mágica y Erza aprovechó esta oportuidad para lanzarse al ataque y tomó a Rena desprevenida, atacándola con su espada logró hacerle varios daños hasta que se escuchó un sonoro "Caída Brutal" y Erza quedó parada en el piso mareada.  
El combate siguió entre patadas, flechas y espadazos que secruzaban dejando un empate entre Rena y Erza.

El siguiente combate sería entre Aisha y Erza, pero debido al desgaste de ésta última Decidieron que Lucy fuera su oponente.  
El combate empezó sin demoras. Lucy convocó a Loke de nuevo y le dijo que derrotase a Aisha. Aisha corrió un par de metros y le disparó una bola de fuego luego se teletransportó enfrente de Loke y empezó apegarle con el bastón. Loke se puso serio y Aisha recibió unos cuantos daños debido a los puños del espíritu. La maga violeta juntó suficiente energía mágica y lanzó su "Golpe Relámpago" causando que Loke quedara inmóvil, y utilizando su teletransportación de nuevo, golpeó a Lucy por atrás y le dejó el bastón a un centímetro de la gargante, demostrando así su victoria.

Todos cansados iban a entrar a curar sus heridas, y Rena les pidió qe se quedasen afuera mientras Canto Sagrado hacía el resto del trabajo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto en Peita...

-Creo que ésta vez se te fue la mano Elsword... No debiste decirle eso. De seguro le dolió. -Decía un chico rubio que portaba un cañón.

-Ba! Se lo merecía por jactarse tanto de haber aprendido un nuevo hechizo. -Respondió Elsword malhumorado.

-Tu lo que estás es celoso de que ella aprenda más rápido que tú.

-Ya quisieras Chung, ni sueñes.

-Pero ya hablando en serio... Me preocupan...Hace más de 5 horas que no vemos ni a Rena ni a Aisha por ningún lado... ¿A dónde habrán ido?

-No lo se, tal vez se anda lamentando con Rena por algún lado. -Dijo mientras por dentro pensaba: "No debería preocuparme por ella... Pero entonces... Por qué estoy tan ansioso?".

Mientras andaban se encontraron con Raven y le preguntaron si había visto a las chicas. Éste les respondió que justamente estaba buscando a Rena porque tenía asuntos con ella.

Siguieron andando y se encontraron con Eve a la cual le preguntaron lo mismo que a Raven.

-La última vez que las vi dijeron que iban a Cripta.

-Muchas gracias Eve, iremos a ver si les sucedió algo.

-Ok. Los acompañaré porque tengo asuntos con el Amorfista.

Y así sin más partieron a Cripta.

Continuará...


	2. Capítulo 2: First Couple

Capítulo 2: First Couple

Elsword, Raven, Eve y Chung partieron a Cripta. Raven y Eve se encargarían de buscar pistas de Aisha y Rena, mientras que Elsword y Chung eliminaban a los enemigos.

-¿Eve has encontrado algo? -Preguntó preocupado Raven.

-No. ¿Y tu Raven?

-Nada.

Esto fue en los primeros dos pisos de la Cripta.

-Raven, Eve, qué tal va la búsqueda? -Preguntó Chung mientras disparaba "Lluvia de Meteoritos".

-Si no destrozaras tanto el lugar podríamos encontrar algo. -Respondió Eve.

-Lo siento... Eran muchos... -Dijo apenado Chung.

-Por Lord Robon! ¿A dónde se metieron esas dos tontas? -Aportó molesto Elsword.

-Con insultarlas no conseguirás encontrarlas. Además tengo entendido que todo empezó porque molestaste de nuevo a Aisha. Si solo te hubieses callado. -Dijo el portador del cañón enojado. Estaba cansado y el carácter de Elsword a veces lo sacaba de quicio.

-¿Qué has dicho señor "las-tengo-a-todas-en-la-palma-de-mi-mano"? -Acusó el espadachín.

-Al menos yo las trato amablemente y me quieren por eso, no como tú que haces enojar a la única chica que te gusta.

Elsword se puso rojo y dijo: -A mi no me gusta esa plana. Solo se pasa concentrada en sus libros. Además tú no tienes nadie que te guste, así que no puedes acusarme de que me guste o no alguien si nunca has sentido ese sentimiento.

-¡Tú no sabes si lo he sentido o no! -Chung estaba rojo de la ira.

-Ya, no peleen, así no llegaremos a ningún lado. Necesitamos encontrar a Rena y Aisha. -Rezongó Raven.

Chung y Elsword bajaron la cabeza y siguieron ocupándose de los enemigos.

El resto de la "travesía" lo pasaron callados, excepto por alguna observación de Eve o Raven. El ambiente estaba terriblemente tenso. Eve pensó que se necesitaba alguien como Rena para cortar la tensión en esos momentos.  
Y entonces sintió algo raro. Sintió como si su núcleo principal se contrajera y oprimiese. Pero no sentía que estuviese en mal funcionamiento. Decidió preguntarles a las chicas cuando las encontraran.

Finalmente llegaron con el Amorfista. Apenas entraron Eve dijo: -Aquí se siente una prescencia mágica fuerte.

El jefe que dominaba la Cripta se les apareció de la nada y empezaron a atacarlo con furia. Ataques como "Espada de Fuego", "Cañón Revolver" y "Lluvia de Meteoritos" se escuchaban a menudo. Eve seguía mirando alrededor y encontró un pedazo de la ropa de Rena ahí tirado. -Chicos! Algo pasó aquí. No lo derroten. Dejen que nos cuente qué pasó aquí con Rena y Aisha. -Sentenció Eve.

Los demás la escucharon y detuvieron sus ataques pero se mantuvieron en guardia por si se le ocurría intentar escapar.

-Aquí vinieron una elfina y una maga recientemente. ¿Dónde están? ¿Qué hiciste con ellas? -Dijo Raven.

El Amorfista solo señaló hacia adelante. Todos miraron y en el momento que se distrajeron la misma luz que envolvió a Rena y Aisha. No sabían que al Amorfista se había preparado porque sabía que vendrían.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Raven se despertó y trató de acostumbrar su vista a la oscuridad. Cuando lo hizo vio a su alrededor otras figuras. Reconoció en esas figuras a sus compañeros. Se acercó a la que creía era Eve y la movió despacio para despertarla. La reina nasod se levantó al mismo tiempo que Elsword y Chung despertaban.  
Cuando todos estuvieron en pie se pusieron a pensar en qué harían.

-No creo conveniente que pasemos la noche en terreno desconocido. -Dijo Chung.

-Yo opino lo mismo. -Aportó Raven.

-Ustedes porque son cobardes. -Dijo Elsword.

-Elsword cállate. -Volvió a decir el hombre con el brazo de nasod.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque lo dice el más viejo del grupo?

-No. Porque eres un niño que no controla sus palabras. -Ésta vez habló Eve y los dejó a todos biquiabiertos. No obstante sabían que tenía razón. Hasta el mismo Elsword lo sabía. -Propongo que vayamos todos a aquella ciudad que se ve a lo lejos. -Eve señaló a una ciudad que se veía a uno o dos kilómetros de distancia.

-A menos que alguien tenga una idea mejor yo diría que hagamos lo que dijo Eve. -Habló Chung.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Caminaron por aproximadamente una hora hasta que llegaron a la ciudad. A pesar de ser de noche todavía había gente afuera paseando. Lo que daba a entender que era una ciudad tranquila. Se acercaron a un señor que tenía aspecto amable.

-Disculpe... ¿No ha visto pasar por aquí a una elfina de pelo verde en una cola de caballo y vestido, junto a una maga de pelo violeta con dos colas de caballo y pollera con una capa blanca? -Preguntó Raven.

-Ah! Ustedes son amigos de esas dos chicas que llegaron hoy aquí! Si las vi. Les dije que se dirigiesen al gremio de Fairy Tail.

-¿Dónde queda ese gremio? -El señor se quedó viendo a Eve que era quién había hablado y aproximado a la luz por lo cual dejaba a la vista sus "orejas". Alver esta reacción Chung corrió despacio a Eve para atrás y volvió a preguntar lo mismo.

-Ah si! El gremio está al final de la ciudad. Subiendo una colina. A esta hora es probable que estén haciendo una fiesta como siempre. Y un consejo. Tápenle las orejas a su amiga. No suelen verse "personas" así por estos lugares.

-Muchas gracias, lo haremos. -Respondió Raven.

Emprendieron su marcha de nuevo. Al fin las encontrarían. Solo esperaban que no estuvieran asustadas ni lastimadas.

-Eve, podrías tratar de esconder tus orejas en tu pelo? -Preguntó Chung.

-No. Son parte de mi. -Respondió Eve fría.

-Tiene razón. Si no las quiere esconder que no las esconda. -Dijo Elsword.

Nadie dijo nada más y siguieron caminando. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del gremio escucharon mucho ruido. Parece que lo de la fiesta era cierto. Golpearon a la puerta y esperaron a que les abriesen.  
Una chica abrió la puerta. Una chica de pelo blanco y ojos azules. Muy hermosa.

-Disculpe... Estamos buscando a unas amigas que nos dijeron que llegaron a aquí hoy... Señorita... -Dijo Raven.

-Mirajane Strauss... Pueden decirme Mira. -De la nada Mira señaló al chico de rojo y dijo: -Elsword. -Señaló luego al portador del cañón. -Chung. -Esta vez señaló a la chicade pelo blanco. -Eve. -Por último señaló al moreno de mechones rojos. -Raven. ¿He fallado en el nombre de alguno?

-No. Pero nos gustaría saber como es que sabes nuestros nombres... -Dijo Raven que fue el primero en recuperarse del shock.

Mira le sonrió y les dijo: -Es que Rena-chan y Aisha-chan los describieron a la perfección.

-Entonces Rena y Aisha si están aquí? -Preguntó impaciente Elsword.

-Si. Si están. Síganme los guiaré con ellas.

Entraron en el gremio y se quedaron sorprendidos y un poco asustados. Una pelea se estaba desarrollando dentro del gremio y todos la miraban como si fuese cosa de todos los días. Cuando desviaron la mirada de la pelea vieron a Rena y Aisha sentadas en la barra conversando con otras chicas ahí sentadas y un chico que coqueteaba con ellas.  
Este chico se acercó a Rena y le besó la mejilla haciendo que Rena se pusiese colorada. Luego procedió a hablarle en el oído.

Raven POV

¿Quién se creía ese tipo para andar coqueteando con MI Rena? Si es MÍA. Solo MÍA. Nadie la amará como yo lo hago. Y tampoco permitiré que nadie lo intente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me interpuse a toda velocidad entre Rena y el desconocido. Abracé a Rena, la pegué a mi y dije mientras apuntaba al chico con mi brazo nasod: -Rena es mía. Nadie puede tocarla sin mi permiso. Recuérdalo a menos que quieras salir herido.

Levanté a Rena en mis brazos y salí corriendo de ese gremio. Necesitaba hablar las cosas con ella a solas. Por lo tanto me dirigí a un bosque que había cerca. Cuando llegamos la bajé y recibí un cachetazo de una Rena roja.

Fin Raven POV

Rena POV

Estaba hablando con Loke cuando me dio un beso en la mejilla y se me acercó a decirme "Tu príncipe ha llegado."  
Instantes después sentí que alguien me abrazaba posesivamente y vi a Raven. Estaba feliz de que me hubiese venido a buscar. Pero esa felicidad cambió a enojo y vergüenza cuando lo escuché decir "Rena es mía. Nadie puede tocarla sin mi permiso." No hacía falta ser tan agresivo y posesivo.  
Lo siguiente que sentí fue que me levantaban en brazos y la gente del gremio se alejaba notablemente rápido.  
Pronto vi un bosque y sentí que me bajaban al piso. Ni bien toqué suelo le di una cachetada a Raven.

Fin Rena POV

Raven se quedó mirando a la nada.

Rena se quedó mirando a Raven.

-No hacía falta ser tan agresivo. Yo no soy una propiedad, ni le pertenezco a nadie. ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy tuya?

Raven seguía mirando a la nada cuando de repente en un movimiento rápido tenía las muñecas de Rena sostenidas con una de sus muñecas y el cuerpo de la elfina estaba contra un árbol.

-Si. Sí hacía falta ser tan agresivo. Ese tipo te trató con mucha confianza y ha hecho lo que yo hace tiempo quiero hacer. No eres una propiedad. Eres un ser vivo con sentimientos. Sentimientos que quiero que sean míos. Quiero que me ames. Que me desees con locura como yo lo hago. Eres mía porque yo soy tuyo. Rena... Yo te amo con todo mi ser. Hace tiempo que quiero decírtelo pero no encontraba la manera. Por favor Rena... Dime que sientes lo mismo por mi. -Y dicho esto la besó en los labios con fiereza, posesividad, locura, deseo, amor y muchas otras sensaciones.

Cuando se separaron Rena estaba roja y con lágrimas en los ojos. Raven la miró y pensó que podría haberle hecho daño por lo que la soltó.  
Rena bajó sus brazos y rodeó el cuello de Raven en un abrazo. El chico se sorprendió pero correspondió el abrazo.

-Hace mucho que deseaba escuchar esas palabras Raven. Hace mucho tiempo que estoy enamorada de ti. Pero tu eras siempre tan serio que tenía que esconcer mis sentimientos o podría hacerte sentir incómodo. Decidí hacer desaparecer mis sentimientos. Pero tu te presentas así de la nada. Y me dices que soy tuya y que me amas y tiras por el piso todas mis resoluciones de olvidarme de ti. Raven yo también te amo. Mis sentimientos ya son tuyos. -Rena empezó el beso esta vez y Raven se lo siguió. Fue un beso en donde los labios chocaban con los sentimientos de los dos mezclados.

Siguieron besándose hasta que el aire se les acabó.

-Rena... No quiero que ningún hombre se te vuelva a acercar... Por eso, cuando volvamos a nuestro hogar... ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo? -Raven se había agachado y había sacado un anillo que tenía guardado. Había estado buscando a Rena todo el día para decirle eso.

Rena se puso a llorar de alegría. -¡Por supuesto que sí Raven! -Se abrazó a Raven con todas sus fuerzas. -Raven le puso el anillo en el dedo corazón.

Cuando el ambiente se calmó decidieron volver al gremio. En el camino Rena le explicó la situación actual a su novio a lo que éste maldijo porque estarían en este mundo más tiempo del qué creía.  
Estaban frente a la puerta del gremio. Raven tomó la mano de Rena y entraron juntos. Al verlos entrar todo el mundo se quedó mirándolos. Rena fue arrastrada por las chicas del gremio y le informaron que en el tiempo que ellos se fueron sus compañeros habían quedado registrados como miembros del gremio Fairy Tail. Y ella tuvo que explicar qué era ese anillo en su mano, y por qué había llegado con Raven de la mano. Cuando las explicaciones y presentaciones terminaron, una nueva fiesta con peleas y chismes empezó. Pero esta vez a Elsword se sumó a las peleas con Natsu y Gray, Chung empezó a coquetearle a las chicas junto con Loke, Raven estaba conversando con Gajeel y Aisha, Rena y Eve estaban conversando con Mira, Erza, Lucy, Lissana y Cana (que estaba tomando vino de un barril).

Continuará...


End file.
